


Checking In

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything it's hard to hand over the reigns entirely. And there's nothing wrong with checking up on their progress... and some other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJay/gifts).



He went to May first. He knew Phil would fly past anything that wasn’t working out the way he wanted it to and minimize any problems he was having with SHIELD or personally but Melinda wouldn’t bullshit him about any of it. So he when he showed up at the Playground, he went to the gym first.

She was there. Of course she was. It was 5:30 in the morning and she was just getting started on her work out. What he hadn’t been expecting was to see the girl training with her. Skye couldn’t ask for a better influence after all the shit Phil’s team had been through. He found himself nodding quietly to himself in the doorway as they worked. 

“Jesus Christ!” At least he did until Skye noticed him.

He couldn’t help the small smirk as Melinda patted Skye’s shoulder and walked toward him. “I still think you get off on scaring the crap out of people.”

“No. Not get off. Enjoy it, sure but it’s not that extreme.” 

She shook her head and motioned through the door. “Does Phil know you’re here?”

“Not yet.”

She stared at him for a minute before nodding. “He’s doing alright. Not really sleeping that much but it’s no worse than it’s ever been when things get dicey.”

“Finding anybody interesting to bring on?”

Melinda smiled. “That’s classified.”

“Ah, I guess it’s about time that got turned on me.” Nick shook his head and handed her a file. “There’s a few names in there. Couple people I came across while I was out and about.”

“Anyone we know?”

“A few.”

“Did you vet any of them?”

Nick smirked. “That’s not my job.”

“Jerk.” Melinda shook her head and tucked the file under her arm. “I’m sure he’s waiting for you. Koenig probably freaked out and told him you’re here.”

“Probably. I’ll get there.”

Melinda nodded and turned back toward her new protégé without another word. Nick moved down the hallway, glancing in the occasional open door. Simmons seemed neck deep in trying to get whatever new recruits they’d dug up for the new science and tech division to focus on projects that would be useful in the field rather than just pure speculation. He wished her luck, having had those conversations himself a few times over the years. 

The next slightly open door was clearly a smaller, secondary gym. He heard a few accented curses and a soft chuckle before he watched Triplett help Fitz’s through a couple movements that were clearly PT related. Nick couldn’t stop a small smile from forming. It was good to see the kid on his feet and coming back to himself after what had happened shortly before the last time Nick had seen him.

A familiar voice pulled his attention to the end of the hall. “When you said you’d be everywhere, I kind of figured it’d be further away than this.”

Nick moved down the hallway, the small smile getting wider as he got closer to Phil. “Just checking in. I’m not going to get in the way.”

“We’re working hard.”

“That’s not what I came here to check up on and you know it.”

Phil sighed and waved him toward another half opened door. Once they were in the room—obviously the one that Phil had chosen for himself—the door was closed completely. “I’m fine.”

“How fine?”

“Nick…” Phil sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I’m just tired.”

He couldn’t stop himself. He crossed the distance between them in a few strides and wrapped his arms around Phil. His arms came up and wrapped around Nick’s waist as he relaxed. Nick kissed his temple before he spoke again. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. I need some sleep, I guess.”

Nick pulled back enough to look Phil in the eye. “Somebody needs to wear you out?”

That got a soft laugh. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Well, I’m sure Melinda would be happy to kick your ass for a few hours.”

“I’m sure she would.” He chuckled again and Nick felt some more of the tension leaving him. “That’s plan B.”

“What’s plan A?”

“Plan A is you staying the night and making sure I don’t get out of bed.”

Nick kissed his temple again and sighed. “Okay. We can try that.”

His voice was quiet when he spoke again. “Thank you.”

“Phil…”

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah.” Nick nudged him toward his bed. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
